Innocence gone
by Deadlysilence39
Summary: Kakashi and the group come across a village that once housed the last of the Miko's only to find the village burned down and all its residence dead. While searching for the colpret Kakashi runs into one of his old friends he believed to be dead. This is
1. Death of purity

Warnings: Grammar errors, spelling errors most likely, and depressing, or so I've been told.

It is just something I wrote within thirty minutes at school while being board... as always.

Say what you will about it. _Every one_ has their own point of view.

**Demon Queen**

A once beautiful peaceful village of miko's gone slaughtered by an unknown being. All that is left of the village is in flames with the bodies of some who lived their strewn out lifeless. Looking closely you can see a lone figure walking through the flames only to stop to watch the sun began to rise.

Somewhere else

Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, Hinata was looking at Naruto, Naruto was minding his grumbling stomach, Sasuke was whistling and Sakura was staring at the clouds. They where scouting for any problems as they came across the burning village of the Miko's.

"Naruto, keep quiet!" commanded Kakashi

"I know you're their so come out!" shouted Naruto as he got in a fighting position

" Oh man! Lets hurry up and get Momma before they get to her!" said an unfamiliar voice

"Can do," said another unfamiliar voice as the bushes near them began to rustle four little figures steped out from it.

One was a little girl with silver hair that stoped at her shoulders and sun kissed skin with molten gold eyes

holding a boundle of covers in her arms. The next one was a girl with silver hair but had two white flowers on each side of her head unlike the first one she had pail skin and wore a plain white kimono and she had a mirror in her hands. The other figure was a small boy with lava red hair that went about to his shoulders and the most beautiful emerald green eyes he wore light green hakamas and hiori with leaf patterns on them.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

With that said the boundle in one of the girls arms began to move as a baby's face could now be seen. The baby was pale with purple eyes and silver hair. As the girl holding him asked "Akago what is it?"

And much to everyones surprise except for the five children themselves the baby talked...

"Where is mother?" with that said Akago looked at the unfamiliar faces "And why are we wasting time talking to these weaklings?"

Kakashi and his group were in shock from the fact that little Akago did and said.

As Sasuke asked his question again, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The little girl with the mirror took a step forward looking up you could see her pitch black eyes with a haunting chilling voice she said, "We don't have to tell you anything." And with that said the children disappeared in a bright flash.

Back with the lone figure

She licked some of the blood of of her claws closing her eyes savoring the metallic taste. Looking around her with a smirk on her face at seeing all of the damage and death she had cause in the small ninja village. "Mother" came the small timid voice of one of her daughters. Glancing in her daughters direction she see's the familiar sun kissed skin and silver hair only her daughter Shiori could have. "Yes what is it?" said the women.

"Mother please hurry we need to leave some ninjas have come and will be here in a little while."

"Well it wouldn't be nice if we just left them without a good bye now would it?" said the chilling voice of their mother.

"Of course mother," said the now cold chilling voice of her daughter Kanna.

With a smirk showing of her glimmering fangs

the women turned back to the rising sun with a chilling voice she said " I know you're their so why not come out so we can have a proper introduction."

With that said five figures walked out from the bushes.

"With a cold commanding voice Kakashi said, "are you the one who destroyed this village?"

"Theirs no need for me to lie I fined it quite amusing that what is believed to have been a village filled with some of the most powerful warriors could have been so easy to kill." With that said the figure turned away from the sun to face the group.

She had long black hair that stoped at her knees with icicle blue streaks in them. Pale face with pink lips with a head band from the village of Darkness hiding her eyes.She had a black with a silver outline of a moon on her forhead She had two swords strapped to her back in the shape of an X she had on a tight black cat like suit but it was ripped in a way you could see her arms and stomich with a midnight blue fish net top. On her right arm was a tatoo of a dragon wrapping its head around her arm with its head resting on her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi

"Im hurt you dont remember me Kakashi well let me refresh your memory."With that said she dissapeard in a blur only to reapear behind Kakashi. wrapping her arms around his waist she felt him go rigid as she whispeared, "come on Kakashi you used to watch over me all the time why dont you remember me now?"

Turning so fast to face her she had to let go of him she gave a light chuckle and removed her head band only to show her Silver blue eyes with gold flecks in them. Kakashi's eyes widened in realization.

"Kagome..."

To be continued…..


	2. Truth found

Warnings: Grammar errors, and spelling errors most likely.

**Memories**

"Kagome…….Who's that?" Naruto's question hung in the air. Only to be ignored by the cold harsh chuckle that escaped the lips of the women now known as Kagome. Her laughter seemed to echo through the clearing taking Kakashi out of his stuper.

"How?" Was all that came from Kakashi's lips.

"How what?" Came the amused mocking voice of the girl who's eyes shined in amusment as a smirk fromed on her lips.

"How is it possible….How can you still be alive?"

Her smirk quickly turned into a full out grin showing her white glimmering fangs as she broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Came Naruto's angry voice.

As she began to calm down you could still hear her laughter ech around the clearing. In a mocking and amused voice she said, "how….How is that all you can ask Kakashi, and to think I thought someone of your stature and power would already know, but I guess I was wrong."

Turning away from them she started to walking to the edge of the cliff. Kakashi watched as she put one foot out over the edge.

"What do you think your doing?" Said Kakashi.

Glancing over her shoulder her reply came, "bringing back old memories."

"What…"Before Kakashi could finish his sentence she turned to face them as she took another step back off the cliff.

As she began to fall memories came flooding back to him.

_Flashback_

_A little girl came running into the arms of a younger Kakashi. Giggling as he spun her around._

"_Can you please play with me today Kakashi?" Came the plea of a little girl._

"_I'm sorry ,but I cannot." _

"_But why you promised you would yesterday?" Said the sad voice of the little girl._

"_I cant because im going on a mission today."Kakashi said as he put the girl down._

"_Oh ok." Said the sad voice of a tearful young girl. "Will you atleast be back soon?"_

"_I promise I will ,but I have to go now so bye Gome."_

"_Ok but be careful" said the grinning child as she ran off._

_End Flashback_

Watching as she fell. His mind screamed at him to save her.

_Flashback_

_Walking around the village little Kakashi was looking for his Gome.He couldn't find her anywhere._

_Hearing a scream in the distance he ran trying to find where it came from._

_What he saw shocked him to no end There was Gome ,but A group of boys where throwing rocks at her. Making her Have to back up closer to the dangerous raging river behind her. He froze in shock only to come out of his stupor by another pain filled scream from his little Gome. Taking a step forward he said "I advise you to leave her alone if you want to live." _

_One of boys who appreared to be the leader of the group took a step forward saying "what if we don't what are you going to do about it?"_

_Just as that was said one of the boys went up to Gome and pushed her making her scream Kakashi's name as she fell into the river._

_End Flashback_

Rushing to the edge of the cliff only to see nothing but the raging ocean beating on thje rocks below. Falling to his knees bowing his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry." His whisper seemed to ech through the clearing. Not expecting a reply, he stood up and began to walk away from the edge.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked at their sensei in wonder. All thinking the samething."Whats going on?"

A voice rang out echoing through the clearing came the simple reply of

"Don't be." The group turned back to the cliff in shock only to see the girl known as Kagome floating with her back to them.

"Don't be what?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Don't be sorry, for if it wasn't for that day I wouldn't have found out who I was I would never know what I could be but because of that day I know all of this and for that I am grateful."

Said Kagome glancing at them over her shoulder only to look back to the sun. Closing her eyes and lifting her arms to her sides and spreading her legs.

"What are you doing?" said Naruto.

"You will see soon enough." Said the cold voice of the Kanna as All the other kids jumped down from the trees only to stare at Kagome.

Throughing her head back and Started to glow as the wind picked up whipping her hair around as the little boy with red hair started to play a flute its song sad and haunting..

**To be continued…**


End file.
